Non Photo Blue
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: Nathan Scott awakens in a hospital not recalling the last two years of his life, and with the ability to travel back and forth through the time period, finding a link between him and a life he never agreed to join. [complete]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **You haven't seen a new story from me in a while, huh? Well, not a chaptered one anyway. But yes, I am back. I'd been wanting to write this for a long time, and finally decided, 'why the hell not?', so here it is.

I know I _still_ have a lot of stories that need updating, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten. The only reason I haven't updated most of them is because the chapter outlines for them is stuck on my broken computer, and I haven't gotten all the data back yet.

That right there, is why I allowed myself to write this one. It probably won't be amazingly long, but I have a feeling I'm going to really enjoy writing this.

Also, tiny spoiler: Don't let what you read in this chapter fool you into thinking this story is a Brooke/Nathan. It is far from, trust me.

**Couples: **-Cough- Let's just say it's a fan favorite. Hehe.

**Background Notes: **There are almost no spoilers in this story. It's completely alternate universe. Nathan and Lucas are **full** brothers (Nathan is two years younger), and their parents are Dan and Deb. Keith is of no relation to them. And no one knows each other like they do on the show. They didn't go to high school together, etc, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own One Tree Hill. And this story is based on the movie '_The I Inside_' starring Ryan Philippe. It's an amazing movie and I recommend it to everyone. The title of the story as well as the lyrics at the beginning belong to Pinback, one of the best bands in the universe.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to**_ Ange_**. A late birthday present, if you will. Love you, my little Londoner.

**Summary: **Nathan Scott awakens in a hospital not recalling the last two years of his life, and with the ability to travel back and forth through the time period, finding a link between him and a life he never agreed to join.

_Non-Photo Blue _

_Prologue_

**Gnawing on the prey  
I think about you some  
Where to put you  
All backed up data for a raining time  
Insulate a fragile mind  
Capsulize a broken find**

"_Hey. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to take you on a little ride. You're going to be just fine, buddy." _

His eyes snapped open, instantly surveying their unfamiliar surroundings. He was obviously in some sort of hospital, judging by the equipment around him. The room was painted an off-white, with a border of flowers under the ceiling.

"Nathan?"

Nathan quickly turned to look at the person sitting in the chair beside his bed. His hair was dark, and he had the slightest amount of facial hair. His eyes were a dull shade of brown. A white coat hung comfortably from his shoulders, and a pad of paper sat in his lap.

"Who are you? What is this?" He struggled to sit up, rubbing his head. It hurt to talk, and he found one hand at his throat.

"Calm down, Nathan. It's okay. I'm Doctor Keith Roe, and you've been in a car accident. We had to operate on you, but you're doing okay."

"Car accident?" He looked down at his arms, covered in black and blue bruises.

"Yes. Last night. We, um, lost you for a few moments. But we quickly got you back. You're one of the luckier ones. I guess," He smiled warmly. "You could call this your second chance at life."

Nathan swallowed. "Can I please have some water?"

"Of course." The doctor nodded, pouring Nathan a cup of water from the jug already beside him.

"Thank you." He laid back down, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I just have a few questions for you, if that'd be alright."

"Um, sure."

Keith Roe pulled a pen out of his jacket, and looked towards the pad of paper in his hands. "Okay, so, obviously, we've established that your name is Nathan. Do you know your last name?"

Nathan made a face. "Scott."

"Okay. You don't remember last night?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

Keith nodded. "Do you know where you were born? Or where you-"

"Doc, I know who I am. My full name's Nathaniel Martin Scott, and I was born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina. My mother's name is Deb, and my father's was Dan. I have one brother, and his name is Lucas." Nathan shrugged confidently.

"Good. Okay. Just a couple more questions. Do you know what day it is?"

"Sure, it's.. uh.." He frowned. "Wednesday?"

Doctor Roe bit his lip, looking down. "Do you know the month?"

Nathan looked out the window. "Uh…man, I'm so terrible with dates. But judging by how it looks outside, I'd say.. some time around summer?"

"Do you know what month of summer?"

"Uh.."

Doctor Roe shrugged, smiling. "It's okay. How about the year?"

It took him a while. "Well, if last year was 2003, then.. It'd be the year 2004, now."

"How about your wife's name?"

Nathan looked more confused than he had when he'd first woken up. Doctor Roe studied his expression intently. "I'm married?"

"For just under two years." The doctor nodded.

"Oh.." He wasn't sure what else to say.

Keith Roe was silent for a few moments as he wrote in his pad of paper. "Nathan, the date is Friday, July 24th, 2006, which makes you twenty-seven years old. Your wife's name is Brooke."

Nathan repeated the name slowly under his breath. He had no memory of a Brooke. "I don't understand.."

"I believe that you're suffering from short term memory loss that seems to have taken the past two years from your memory. The last date you remember is sometime in 2003 or 2004, a little before you met your wife."

"So what? I'm never going to know what's happened to me in the past two years?" This was bullshit. Absolute bullshit.

"Don't worry. Most victims of short term memory loss gain their memories back. Really, it's like a," Keith paused. "It's like a puzzle. It's all just a matter of fitting the pieces back together."


	2. Crossword Filled in Non Photo Blue

**Author's Note: **So, a lot of you were _more_ than confused last chapter. Don't worry, it's supposed to be that way. Things will start to make sense at some point, but not too soon. Hehe.

I'm really glad a lot of you enjoyed the prologue. I was afraid people would find it a little bland, and plus, there's that whole, cliché "memory loss" thing. But trust me, for those of you that aren't fans of the cliché, you'll see that this story is going to be different.

I hope everyone enjoys, and I'd love reviews. Who wouldn't? Hehe. Enjoy.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter One: Crossword Filled in Non-Photo Blue_

_He struggled to open his eyes. The world was quickly fading to black._

_The blurry man before him grabbed his hand. "Hey. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to take you on a little ride. You're going to be just fine, buddy." _

_The faint traces of another voice could be heard. It was a woman. "How are the others?" _

-

As Keith Scott rolled him out onto the hospital's large garden, Nathan frowned. He didn't understand why he had to be in a wheelchair. It's not like he couldn't stand if we wanted to.

He observed the gardens. There was a long pathway, in which they were traveling, that would lead them to a gazebo, and then continue on. On either side of the pathway was lush landscape. Grass that could not have possibly been a more perfect shade of green, laced with beautiful multi-colored flowers. It was almost blindingly beautiful.

Nathan looked up at his doctor. "Say, doc. What kind of hospital is this, exactly?"

Keith laughed a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "What? Have you never been to this hospital before?"

"Uh, twice, that I can remember. Once when I was seven, and I broke my arm. And I was also here when my father died. And I think I swallowed a stick or something when I was four, so my parents brought me here. It has been a while." He shrugged.

"It's a normal hospital. We do have some residents, and it's nice to be able to look out here to all this. For some people, it's the last thing they ever see."

"That's so sad." Nathan frowned. "Couldn't have opened up at a beach or something?"

Keith attempted a smile as he and Nathan reached the gazebo. He took a seat, looking Nathan over.

"Nathan, I think that it's best if we focus on you. And getting your memory back."

"This is so lame. Can't my memory just slowly get back to me after a while?"

"I'm afraid not," Keith patted his knee. "I told you. It's like-"

"A puzzle that needs to be pieced together. Trust me, I get it." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Both were silent for about a minute or so, staring out at the luscious gardens. Keith sighed deeply. "Nathan, would you like to meet your wife?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, whatever."

-

Nathan stood slowly as he looked around at his hospital room. He'd been lucky enough to get his own. He wasn't sure he'd be able to bear being stuck in a room with some psycho with a stab wound.

This gown thing made him feel gay. He felt like he was wearing a dress; a _loose_ dress, at that. Did these people have a policy against underwear or something?

He made his way towards the sink. A mirror hung above it, and he looked into it. He looked the same as he remembered himself looking two years before. His hair was maybe a little longer.

Shaking his head, he washed his face off with water. "This has got to be some sort of fucked up dream." He reasoned.

"Nathan?"

He jumped, looking back up in the mirror. Looking past his reflection, he saw a woman. She looked to be short. Maybe 5'4", or something to that effect. Her hair was a soft brown, and was wavy and mid-length. Her eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown. Through the mirror, he felt his own cobalt eyes connect with hers. She was no doubt, beautiful.

He turned hesitantly. So, this was his wife.

"Brooke?"

"It's me, Nate. Haley."

She ran towards him, and he found himself looking over the shape of her body in the knee-length, flowered dress. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could.

She kissed his ear, and then his nose, and followed by placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I couldn't believe it when I found out you'd gotten into an accident. I was so worried."

She kissed him again, more passionately this time. Nathan pulled away, pulling her arms away from him, and allowing them to drop at her sides like limp rag dolls.

"What's wrong?" Haley frowned.

"Didn't Doctor Roe tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything."

Frankly, Nathan found himself a little upset with the guy. First, he doesn't tell his wife of his "short term memory loss" issues, and then he can't even get her name right? Haley and Brooke were nothing alike.

"I don't remember you. I don't remember anything, really. I mean, nothing past the last two years, I guess."

Hurt filled her eyes. "Why are you saying this, Nathan? Why are you making this up?"

"It's true! Ask Doctor Roe."

She began to back out of the room, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head. He followed after her.

"Haley, wait! I'm not making this up. I'm not trying to hurt you. I really don't remember you!"

But she was already gone. Out the door, into the hallway. He pushed the door open, fully prepared to follow her, but as he looked out into the hallway, she was nowhere to be found. In fact, the hallways were pretty deserted.

He saw a nurse, looking over a clipboard. Nathan ran towards her. "Have you seen my wife? She's short. And uh, she was wearing a dress?"

The nurse shook her head, frowning as she walked away. "I haven't seen anyone here, Sir."

A hand grasped his shoulder, and Keith Roe soon appeared before him. "Nathan, there you are. Why aren't you in your room?"

Nathan wanted to rip the guy's cheery little beard off. "Why didn't you tell my wife that I had this stupid short term memory loss problem?" He seethed.

"He did tell me, Sweetie."

He froze. That voice was certainly not the soft one he'd heard earlier. It was a little deeper, huskier. Turning slowly, he faced his supposed wife.

Her shoulder length hair was a deep shade of brown, with a tint of red. That was the first thing he noticed. His eyes traveled over the rest of her; her hazel eyes, her nicely shaped nose, the tight leather jacket and matching short, leather skirt.

She sighed deeply, walking over to him, and pulling him tightly into a hug.

He frowned, not fully reciprocating the hug.

What was going on?

-

Nathan rested his chin glumly on his hand. Doctor Roe had forced him back into the wheelchair, claiming it was "for his own good".

Brooke pushed his wheelchair, heels clicking as they walked beside Doctor Roe.

"So," He explained to Brooke, "basically we've been trying to help Nathan remember everything. It could take a few weeks, but I'm sure with your help, we'll get him back on track."

"I'm glad. I'll help in anyway I can." She rubbed her husband's shoulder affectionately, and he winced as he felt her mahogany nails dig in.

"Let's just go into the lounge." Doctor Roe gestured towards a relatively large room, filled with large windows filtering in sunlight. There were a few couches scattered around, and tables on nearly every square inch that wasn't already covered.

Brooke pushed Nathan's wheelchair so that he was right beside a table. Doctor Roe took a seat beside Nathan, and Brooke remained standing, digging through her purse in the desperate pursuit of a cigarette.

Doctor Roe frowned as he watched her light up. He found it to be a most disgusting habit. "Mrs. Scott, I'm aware that you and Nathan don't live here. Where exactly do you live?"

"We live in Charlotte. Nathan was just in town to do some closing up on his father's estate. It's a wonderful house. Really beautiful. It just needs some work, and then we're selling it."

Nathan frowned, sitting up. "My parents' house. That's the last place I remember. Last night."

"You were at your parents' house?" Doctor Roe flipped through his notepad quickly, scribbling furiously as Nathan spoke.

"Yeah. With Lucas. We were talking about who got what and everything."

Brooke coughed. She made a face. "Nathan, what are you talking about?"

He ignored her. "I told you about Lucas, doc. By the way, why hasn't he visited yet?"

"Sweetie," Brooke cast her eyes up regretfully. "Lucas is dead."

"What? No. I just saw him last night." Nathan looked towards Doctor Roe for support, but the man seemed at a loss for words. He'd heard nothing of Nathan's brother, except for when Nathan had briefly spoken of him.

"How long as he been dead?"

She quickly calculated. "Just a little over two years."

The doctor nodded. Nathan looked down at his hands, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Lucas." He whispered sadly. The name sounded almost unfamiliar on his tongue. There was no way the only man he'd ever managed to love was gone.

"What'd he die of?" He looked up at his wife, this having been one of the first times he'd actually spoken to her.

"A car accident," She shrugged. "I don't really know the details. It was shortly before Nathan and I met."

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Doctor Roe looked over at his patient, sympathy filling his eyes at the thought of him having lost a brother. He'd lost a brother once as well, years ago.

The dark haired man stared down at the ground, silent.

"Nathan, are you okay?"

He looked up, meeting his doctor's eyes. "I'd actually like to go back to my room. I think we've solved enough of the puzzle today."

-

"Okay, Nathan. We've gotten some of your tests back, and we've found that there is some sort of poison that was in your blood. This may be the cause for your memory loss."

He frowned. "So, you're saying someone tried to kill me?"

Brooke's eyes instantly widened, and she looked expectantly towards the doctor.

"Not necessarily. From what we can understand, you were driving from your father's house back home. So, you crashed somewhere in between. Your father's house is beautiful, as your wife said, but is in pretty bad shape. That's why you were there; to get some stuff patched up. We're thinking that there was some sort of black mold, or maybe a chemical in the walls, and the natural poison from that somehow affected you."

"So it wasn't the crash?"

"No. The crash wasn't the cause of your memory loss."

Nathan nodded. Doctor Roe found a smile forming on his lips. He turned towards Brooke. "You're very lucky, Mrs. Scott. We lost him for a solid two minutes yesterday, and now he's on the path to being just fine."

A solitary tear ran down Brooke's cheek, and she looked towards the window, shivering. She hugged herself, surveying the surroundings.

Doctor Roe nodded, patting Nathan's shoulder. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a little while."

Nathan watched the doctor go, and turned his gaze towards his wife. She was certainly different from the other woman he'd met. Haley had seemed softer, in a way. Brooke, with her leather and smoking, seemed tougher.

And yet here she was, crying.

Although he could not remember her, Nathan felt sympathy for his wife. It would probably suck to be in her position. Sighing, he stood, walking slowly towards the window of his room.

He places a hand on his wife's shoulder, rubbing it affectionately.

She turned violently, looking up at him.

"Hey, look," Nathan began. "I think everything's going to be-"

Her hand made contact with his face. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room. All signs of tears had left her face, as if she hadn't been crying to begin with.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

He took a step back. "Brooke, I really-"

"Was this her idea? Is she here?"

"_Who_?" He threw his arms up in the air. Didn't she understand he couldn't remember anything?

"Don't play dumb with me, Nathan Scott. I know what you're trying to do, and it's _not_ going to work."

"Are you serious? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

She laughed, her eyes glinting. "Don't _fuck _with me, Nathan."

He stood speechless. What was going on? Seconds ago, she'd been this sad, loving wife, and now she was Super Bitch? Slapping and yelling her way inside him?

Brooke stood close to him now. "Don't forget. This is _my_ fucking game, Nathan, and we're going to play by _my_ rules."

Nathan watched as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Honey." She spoke in a fake voice, throwing open the door, and walking about.

Nathan stared after her.

What the _fuck _was going on?


	3. You Started Screaming Blue Murder

**Author's Note: **Wow. I would have never expected this story to do so well. You guys are seriously amazing! I really hope you continue with all your reviewing. You're absolutely wonderful. Hehe.

So, yes. If you weren't confused before, I get that _all_ of you are confused now. Haha. Don't worry. Things are just going to get more and more confusing before they finally start making sense. Trust me - I'm practically confused right now!

Here's a little hint: Pay close attention to little details, or you may miss something.

__

__

_Non-Photo Blue _

__

_Chapter Two: You Started Screaming Blue Murder _

__

Nathan frowned, staring at the ceiling. Had life always been so difficult? He was struggling to remember _anything_ that would give him even a tiny clue as to what his life had become.

He could hardly remember himself being happy. Granted, his last memory consisted of him being annoyed at his brother who was now suddenly dead, so that didn't give him much of a clue as to his emotions. But he now wondered if he'd ever been happy.

After Lucas had died, had he and Brooke been happy together? Or was this all some kind of twisted game? Her words echoed through his mind, and he felt his frown deepen. What the hell had that woman been talking about?

And what was with no one believing him? Brooke, and then that Haley woman. Who was she? He brought a hand to his face. She'd certainly been warmer than Brooke had been.

Had he been having an affair? Clearly. Haley _had_ kissed him. But then she'd disappeared almost instantly after. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she had never been there.

Nathan sighed, running a hand through his short locks. He needed to get some information on what had been going on. He wondered if he had any friends that would know.

There was a knock at the door, and someone entered immediately afterwards, not waiting to hear his response.

"Hey, Mr. Scott." The man speaking looked to be some sort of male nurse. He wore a blue t-shirt and matching blue pants, and looked to be about Nathan's age. His hair was curly and brown, and his eyes matched his hair.

"Who are you?" Now, this man _looked_ to be a male nurse, but knowing his luck, Nathan assumed he was his lover of two months, or something fucked up like that.

"I'm Jake. I'm here to take you to get your MRI." Nathan nodded, but winced mentally. He'd never gotten an MRI before, but he knew what it was; some sort of head x-ray.

"Do I have to sit in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, you do. Sorry." Jake shrugged as if it were no big deal. Nathan realized he would clearly not be getting sympathy from him.

"This is so degrading." He made a face as he took a seat in the chair, arms crossed over his chest, pout fastened securely over his features.

"Dude, at least when people ask what you do, you don't have to say 'male nurse'."

Dammit. How could Nathan beat that? "Yeah, whatever."

-

They traveled down the hallways of the hospital, and Nathan took comfort in seeing other sick people. Whether they had bandages wrapped around their heads, or casts on their legs and arms, he liked knowing that he wasn't the only one with an injury.

"You know," Jake said suddenly, interrupting Nathan's thoughts, "I've never met a famous person before. Until today."

"Yeah? Who'd you meet?" He was completely uninterested. To him, famous people were just people. The end.

"You."

"Me." He repeated, laughing.

"Yeah. I mean, granted, it's not like you're some big celebrity or anything, but you _are_ famous. I always see articles about you in the newspaper and stuff."

"It's just 'cause my dad. And I played college basketball." Nathan shrugged, rolling his eyes. He wasn't a celebrity, he was the son of a celebrity.

"Whatever, man. You're the closest thing I've ever gotten to a celebrity, then."

As they neared the MRI room, Nathan noticed that Jake seemed to talk a lot. Many of the things he had to say were fairly interesting, but he could hardly concentrate. Everything in the world seemed so unimportant when he had all of his own issues to deal with.

It seemed like they'd been walking (or rather, wheeling, in Nathan's case) forever by the time they finally reached the room. It seemed to be semi-circular, and in the center was a large machine Nathan assumed was the MRI machine. There was a little bed type thing in which Nathan knew he'd be expected to lay, while they pushed him backwards, so that his head could be photographed.

He sighed as Jake helped him up and into the first part of the contraption. There were straps that were meant to secure his head, shoulders, chest, arms, wrists, and ankles.

"Are these things really necessary?" Nathan shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. They're just so you don't move."

"You know," Jake spoke as he strapped him up. "I've never actually really spoken to someone that has lost their memory, in all the years I've been here."

"Let me guess. Until now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So, what's it like?"

"Kind of fucked up. I have no idea who my wife is or why she's pissed off at me." He managed a shrug, despite the straps.

"You know what I've heard?" Jake pushed the bed thing backwards the slightest bit. "Once people lose their memory, or have like, "short term memory loss" they're never the same. A lot of memories don't come back for years, and usually only come back after a traumatic event."

"Your name's Jake, right?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Okay. Tell me something, Jake. Are you _trying_ to freak me out?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he pushed the bed until Nathan's head was completely under the MRI machine. "No. See, if I was _trying_ to freak you out, I'd just tell you of all the kinds of cancers these machines can cause."

"Thanks," Nathan tried to nod, but found the strap across his forehead prevented him from doing so. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Alright," Jake gestured towards the machine. "This is how it works. You just need to keep your head like it's positioned, and close your eyes, because the light from the flash could hurt them if you don't. Someone will come in once you're all finished."

"Okay."

Jake waved as he left the room, shutting the door.

Nathan lay there, sighing uncomfortably. He had a feeling he was semi-claustrophobic, as being here right now made him feel strange. And then suddenly-

"Oh. Shit." His nose twitched.

Sure that he heard the door open, Nathan attempted to look around without moving his head. "Hey! Hey, is someone there? Uh, wow. This is really embarrassing, but I have a really bad itch. Uh.."

His nose twitched once more, and he suddenly saw a man in blue scrubs walking towards him. It was seconds before he noticed the needle in the man's hands.

"Who are you? What the fuck are you doing with that?"

The man said nothing as he neared Nathan, flicking the needle with his middle and index fingers, as if testing it before use.

"Hey! What the fuck? Get the fuck away from me! Help! Somebody! Fuck!" He squirmed, but it was to no avail.

The lock on the door suddenly shifted, and the mysterious man standing over him looked up, running to hide himself behind the door, just as it flew open.

Doctor Roe walked in, followed by a blonde, curly-haired nurse Nathan recognized from around the hospital.

"Doctor Roe, Doctor Roe! Some guy just tried to fucking kill me!"

"Nathan," He spoke calmly, "We were watching you on the monitors. You just suddenly started screaming."

"Look behind the door! Look behind the fucking door! He's waiting! He's right there!" Nathan yelled frantically, trying to release himself.

"Calm down, son. There's no one behind the door."

"Yes, there is! Please! Just look behind the door!" Neither the nurse or doctor made any attempt towards the door. "Are you fucking kidding me? Look behind the fucking door! He's going to kill me!"

"Nathan, please calm down. I promise you, there's no one behind that door."

"Fine! Look behind the door anyway!"

Doctor Roe sighed. "Nathan.."

"What? If you know there's no one behind the door, then look! Just to prove to me that there isn't."

The doctor shook his head. "Ms. Sawyer, please watch over him for a moment. I'll be right back."

Now it was just Nathan and the nurse. She looked down at him awkwardly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This thing is really uncomfortable," He said calmly, "Could you at least let me get one of my arms out?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott." She shook her head.

"Please? Just one arm. One wrist."

Hesitantly, the nurse reached over to his left arm, removing the strap from his wrist. Frowning, he reached his arm over, removing the straps from his wrist and arm, then his head, chest, and finally his left arm. Sitting up, he removed the straps from his feet.

The nurse stood back, crossing her arms over her chest as he hopped off the bed, walking towards the door.

"You'll see." He said. He'd kept his eyes on the door the entire time both the doctor and nurse had been inside the room, and there was no way the asshole had moved.

He hesitated for a second, before pulling the door shut, jumping back.

The nurse shook her head, and Nathan frowned.

There was no one there.

"No," He shook his head. "No. I swear to God. He was right there. I saw him with my own eyes."

Nathan looked back towards where the nurse stood. She looked at him as if he were insane, and he frowned, running a hand through his hair.

Was it possible? Was he going insane?

No. No. The man had simply gotten away. He didn't know how, but he had.

And Nathan was determined to find out exactly how.


	4. I've Taped Over Your Show

**Author's Note: **Wow! All of you are so amazing! This story seems to be doing _so_ well, and I could not be more happy with all your reviews! Thank you so much.

Okay, so I hope no one's getting frustrated yet. Being confused can be kind of fun, right? Hehe, I hope so. Okay, things _won't_ be confusing forever. Trust me. I mean, yes - some things will stay confusing for a long time, but a lot will get figured out. I promise. Just stick with me. (Plus, what's a story without a little drama, right?)

I'd like to thank **nemo123489**. She corrected me on an error I'd made in the last chapter about the MRI machine, and I tried to fix it in this chapter.

Oh, guess what? So, I had a banner made for this story! It was made by my wonderful friend, **Jackie**, and I just want to say that I love her and her banners. If you'd like to check it out, just go here (without the spaces) : http / i3 . photo bucket . Com / albums / y61 / Tutorgirlx /Davis photo 3tn . J p g . Let me know what you guys think.

Also, a reviewer asked me why I decided to name the story _Non-Photo Blue_, so I decided I'd explain it to anyone that was confused. Non-Photo Blue basically just means that something's happened in life that's unclear. It doesn't make sense, and as much as some people have tried, they've been unable to figure out all of life's mysteries.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Three: I've Taped Over Your Show_

"Steven, could you please replay the tape?" Doctor Roe gestured towards the small television screen before him and Nathan, and the security guard nodded, complying with his orders.

In order to prove to Nathan that no one had been inside the room, attempting an attack upon him, Doctor Roe had suggested that they watch the security tape. Of course, since Nathan was fairly sure that someone _had_ in fact managed to sneak their way inside, and then had slipped out unnoticed, he agreed instantly.

The tape began to roll, and Nathan saw himself and Jake enter the room. He watched the screen closely, afraid that if he blinked he'd miss something important.

To make matters worse, and slightly more annoying, Doctor Roe had begun reciting what was happening on the tape as it happened. "See, Nathan that's you and Jake. There's you by yourself now. Here's where you started yelling and writhing.."

Nathan eyed himself in horror. On the screen, he'd begun staring at a random spot in the room, and had suddenly panicked, his body going rigid and jolting as he yelled loudly.

There was no one in the room besides him. He'd imagined it. All of it. God, he'd never been like this before.

"…and there am I and Ms. Sawyer." The doctor nodded at the security guard, who flicked a few buttons. The screen suddenly went fuzzy, lines of black and white running up and down both slowly and quickly alike.

It had to be a mistake, Nathan told himself. He'd seen a movie once where the government had tampered with security cameras, changing around events that actually happened. Could that have happened now?

A voice in his head told him to stop flattering himself. The government would never care enough to tamper with his life. He was certainly not _that_ important.

Shaking his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing made any sense anymore.

"You still haven't gotten your MRI, Nathan. We're going to have to take you back there. Think you'll be okay?" Doctor Roe looked genuinely concerned, and it was right then that Nathan knew he didn't mind the doctor so much.

He nodded glumly, taking a seat in his wheelchair without so much as an annoyed grunt.

Nurse Sawyer positioned herself behind the wheelchair, ready to push, just as the door opened, and Jake stepped in.

The curly haired man averted his gaze from Nathan, and instead looked straight at the nurse behind him. "Hey, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch."

"I'm still on the clock for five minutes." She turned towards Doctor Roe, who gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. Go." She looked up at the older man and returned his smile, walking to catch up with Jake.

As the two left, walking down the hallway, Nathan could see them through the crack in the door. He could also hear them.

"Did you hear what happened?" She said to Jake.

"Yep. It's all around the staff."

"God, it's so weird. I don't know what happened. One minute, he was totally fine. The next he was freaking out. It just doesn't make sense." She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head in a sympathetic manner that was all too familiar to Nathan.

"Sure it does. It's simple. The guy's a fucking nut-job, Peyton. I mean, seriously. He's really lost it. It's a shame, too. He used to be like, the best basketball player in the history of college basketball. Everyone loved him. He was Duke's Golden Boy. And now look at him.."

Peyton shook her head, leaning into Jake. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and they disappeared off into another hallway.

Nathan longed to be them. Or at least, one of them. It was so simple. He assumed they were dating. Maybe they lived together, and had a dog. He wanted that simplicity. And he found it slightly unfair that while he was trapped in this hellhole, they could just leave. They were normal and most likely happy. Why couldn't he be that?

Maybe Jake was right. Maybe he was a "fucking nut-job". He'd gone insane somehow, hadn't he? He was inventing people, for God's sake! Sighing, he placed his head in his hands.

Doctor Roe began to push the wheelchair out into the hallway, unaware that Nathan had heard the couple's conversation.

"Doc," Nathan hesitated. "You think I'm insane, don't you?"

The man was quiet for a few moments, leading Nathan to believe his fears had in fact been confirmed. By the time Doctor Roe _did_ actually begin to answer, Nathan's heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was _sure_ everyone else there could hear him.

"Nathan, I think that maybe you've been so preoccupied with all these memory issues that you haven't been sleeping. I think that after you're done with your MRI, we're going to take you back to your room to rest."

Part of him wanted to argue back. Tell him that he wasn't a baby and he didn't need to take a nap. But the other part of him was so pleased with Doctor Roe for not calling him insane, that he would have licked the ground right then and there to prove his gratitude.

It seemed that right now, Doctor Roe was all he had. More than anything though, Nathan wished Lucas was still alive. He would have liked to have his brother present with him while he was forced to stay here. In all honesty, he would have liked _anyone_ to be with him. He wished he understood why Brooke seemed to hate him.

They reached the MRI room once more, and as they entered, Nathan felt as if he were at the scene of a crime. Without protest, he stood from the wheelchair, and allowed his body to once more submit to the torturous straps. Doctor Roe helped him with ear plugs, as the machine was excruciatingly loud.

"How long will I be in here for?" Nathan asked.

"Probably about a half hour. Then you can rest." The older man tapped Nathan's knee affectionately, before walking away.

The second he heard the door close, Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to be having any more hallucinations. They already thought he was insane, but he could at least do his best to improve matters.

After a few moments, Nathan became mildly aware that the machine had started. Somehow - he didn't know how, exactly - he'd managed to tune it out, so caught up in his own thoughts.

He hoped that all he needed was rest. It was true, he hadn't slept a single night since he'd been there. He laid awake all night, wondering what had happened to put him in this position.

He thought about everything all night, and frankly, it was getting tiring. In fact, he felt himself thinking less now. His mind began to go blank, and suddenly, he had no desire to open his eyes at all.

-

"_Don't forget. This is **my** fucking game, Nathan, and we're going to play by my rules." _

Nathan's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, breathing heavily. He ran a hand over his forehead; he was sweating.

Sighing, he looked around the room. A frown crossed over his features, and he bit his lip.

This wasn't his room..

He was in a room filled with four small beds. He was in the corner one, and there was another a few feet to the left of him. A man lay in it, eyes closed and shallow breaths leaving his mouth. Directly in front of him, there was another bed, where another man lay. The fourth bed was empty.

"What the fuck? What am I doing here?" He stood up, eyeing the man beside him, who looked to be stirring.

He was an older man. Bald with a somewhat friendly looking demeanor. However, the second his eyes landed on Nathan, they narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you_?" Nathan countered.

The man did not reply, and Nathan shook his head. "What the hell is going on? Why am I here? This isn't my room! I had my own room!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, God. Another one of _those_ patients." He reached for his call button, pressing it a good four times.

Nathan wanted to scream. Did _everyone_ think he was insane?

"Why the fuck did you do that? God! I'm not insane. This really isn't my room!"

"Whatever, Psycho."

The door opened, and Nathan basked in the familiar face. Peyton Sawyer walked in, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "Mr. Durham, I've told you several times. You cannot ring the call button all the time like that."

"It's not my fault you stuck me with Crazy Guy, over here." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, and then hitched a thumb in Nathan's direction.

"Mr. Scott, you're awake. Let me go get your doctor."

There was an awkward moment between a heavily panting Nathan and Mr. Durham as she left. When she returned seconds later, Nathan felt his frown deepen.

"Hello, Mr. Scott. Nice to see you're finally awake." This man was certainly not Doctor Roe. He was at least four inches shorter, and had short dark hair, blue eyes, no hint of facial hair, and an Australian accent.

"You're not my doctor." Nathan backed away.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Mr. Durham rolled his eyes, grabbing a newspaper.

The man chuckled. "I'm sure I am. My name's Andy Hargrove, and you've been under my supervision the entire time you've been here."

"Where's Doctor Roe? I want to see Doctor Roe.."

Doctor Hargrove nodded. "I understand that you're probably confused."

"Um, fuck yeah."

The doctor gestured towards the bed. "Please, sit."

Nathan was too tired to argue, so he simply did as he was told.

"You were in a car accident, Nathan."

"I already know. Doctor Roe told me all this already."

"Nathan, I don't know of a Doctor Roe."

"Well, he's my doctor. Keith Roe. He was the one that first tended to me, and took me to my MRI and everything. I don't know how you could not know who he is. Peyton, you should know who he is." The blonde girl looked confused. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know who Doctor Roe was, or if she didn't know how he knew her name.

"I'm the only one that's tended to you while you've been here, Nathan." He spoke calmly.

"Please just bring Doctor Roe here. He'll explain everything."

With a sigh, Andy turned towards Peyton. "Ms. Sawyer, could you please see if you can locate a 'Doctor Keith Roe' on staff?"

She nodded, walking away.

"Nathan, do you remember who you were in a car accident with?"

The handsome man frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure I was alone. Not that I'd remember."

"I see. Why wouldn't you remember?"

"Because of my short term memory loss." Wasn't it obvious? Why hadn't anyone briefed this doctor on his situation?

"Nathan," Doctor Hargrove shook his head. "You aren't suffering from short term memory loss."

"What? Yes, I am."

"Nathan, you were in a car accident with your brother, Lucas. That's why you're here. You were driving, and you had a head on collision with another car."

"I thought Lucas was.. isn't Lucas.. This doesn't make any sense."

Mr. Durham watched with interest, not even bothering to pretend he was reading the paper anymore.

"You've been here for a few days, and-"

"Where's my brother? I want to see Luke." He stood once more, but Doctor Hargrove put a hand out to stop him from going any farther.

"Nathan," He almost hung his head as he spoke. "Lucas didn't make it. We tried to do all that we could to save him, but it was to no avail."

"What?" This was the second time he'd heard that his brother was dead, and even this time, it was more than shocking.

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"But, he was already dead. My wife said he died two years ago."

"You don't have a wife, Nathan."

"What? Sure I do. Her name's-"

The door opened once more, and Peyton entered. Her eyes went straight to Doctor Hargrove. "There's no Doctor Keith Roe on this staff. In this entire hospital."

"No, no, no! There's no fucking way this is happening! I met him! I talked to him! And I have a wife! And Lucas was already dead! This isn't - it's not possible.." He trailed off as two people walked into the room. Both were nurses. One was African-American, and the other was someone Nathan knew well.

She wasn't wearing leather, and she wasn't wearing very much makeup at all. In fact, she looked a lot different all in all. Her hair was a little longer, and she looked more timid than he remembered her to be. Her overall presence was different, but there was no doubt in his mind that that was Brooke.

"You!" He pointed at her, and she looked up from her spot next to the patient opposite Mr. Durham.

"Ignore him." The African-American nurse instructed quietly.

"I know her! That's - that's my wife!" Brooke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she shook her head.

Doctor Hargrove sighed. "Nathan, please calm down."

"No, no! I will _not_ fucking calm down! Doctor Roe woke me up, and I was in my own room, and he told me that I was married, and that it was the year 2006. And all this other stuff happened! There's no way I could have imagined-"

"Did you just say he told you it was the year 2006?"

"Yes-"

"Nathan, that's half the problem right there. It's not the year **2006**. It's the year **2004**."


	5. Capsulize a Broken Find

**Author's Note: **Sorry its taken so long for me to get this chapter up. I wasn't near a computer at all for the past five days, and unfortunately, I won't be during the next five days. When I get back, I'll also only have a couple days to go on the computer before I leave for Colorado for ten days, but I'll try to get an update up before then.

However, I'm _so_ loving the feedback for this story. I love every single one of you for bearing with me through all this confusion. Believe it or not, this chapter should help a little bit! Yeah! Heh.

No one could get the banner link to work, and after I checked, neither could I. Which was annoying. Haha. Anyway, I put the link up again, and I hope that this time it works. Don't forget to delete the spaces. h t t p / s 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 6 1 / T u t o r g i r l x ? a c t i o n v i e w & c u r r e n t d a v i s p h o t o 3 t n . j p g & r e f P a g e & i m g A n c h i m g A n c h 1

Also, someone e-mailed me and told me they were confused about some of the characters. Okay, Doctor Keith Roe is Keith, only he's not apart of the Scott family. Mr. Durham is Whitey (he does not know Nathan), and neither do Peyton or Jake. No one knows Nathan from Tree Hill High.

I really hope you guys enjoy this one.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Four: Capsulize a Broken Find_

"Okay," Nathan paused, contemplating for the slightest of moments. "No. No way. I'm sorry - what kind of hospital is this?"

He looked around at the people in the room. Mr. Durham, Doctor Hargrove, Nurse Peyton, and Brooke, mainly. He frowned. Honestly, was this some kind of test study or something?

There was no possible way he could handle all this. One minute he was married, the next he wasn't. One minute he was in the year 2006, the next he was in the year 2004. Things like this just didn't happen. They weren't supposed to.

"Nathan," Doctor Hargrove attempted a warm smile. "I think you just need some sleep."

"Oh. Oh, really? That's what I need? Sleep? Let me tell you something, _Doctor Hargrove_. _All_ I've done is sleep. Obviously, something's not quite working!"

Brooke and the nurse she had entered the room with both left the room, eyeing him as if he were crazy the entire time. He couldn't help but feel like everyone had been eyeing him that way lately.

The doctor sighed and nodded towards Peyton, who left the room briefly, and then returned with a needle in her hands.

"Oh, fuck no. Are you serious? This doesn't even - I'm _not_ crazy, man!"

"It's okay, Nathan," Doctor Hargrove nodded. "This is just going to let you have the sleep you need, and then we'll discuss everything else in the morning. You've been through a traumatic experience, so all of us can understand why you'd feel this way."

"Not me." Piped up Mr. Durham.

Peyton eyed him icily.

"Look, I don't _want_ anymore sleep. Every time I fall asleep, I wake up somewhere else."

"Nathan-"

"No. Please just - stop. I can't do this. My head is pounding, I have all these thoughts going through my mind, I'm confused, I don't really know who I am, everyone thinks I'm insane, and I've been in a hospital for-fucking-ever. I really have no idea what to do.." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. This had become a frequent movement of his lately, and he almost wished he could just shave off all his hair and be done with it.

"Don't worry, Nathan. We're going to take care of you here." Doctor Hargrove took the needle from Peyton, and took a step closer towards Nathan. Nathan, in turn, took a step backwards.

"Are you kidding? Do you even _realize_ how insane you just sounded? Straight out of a horror movie, Doc." He almost felt as if he were betraying Doctor Roe by calling Doctor Hargrove 'Doc', but according to everyone around him, Doctor Roe was simply a figment of his imagination.

"Nathan, please. Don't make this difficult. We're just giving you something to make you fall asleep. It's like a sleeping pill, only this way we'll know you have it in your system for sure."

"No."

"Nathan-"

"No."

Nathan pushed past the doctor, pulling open the door, and stepping outside. A large sign caught his eye, entitled, 'Floor 6'. He looked at the door of his room. 2006. God, could things _be_ more ironic? With a sigh, he looked back over towards the doctor, and then took a step away from the door. He had to find Doctor Roe. Was there even a Doctor Roe? Maybe this was the psyche ward, and these were all mental patients.

The doctor shook his head, sighing for what seemed like the millionth time. He gestured towards Peyton, who pushed past Nathan, and ran off, returning this time with two large men Nathan assumed were male nurses.

The nurses guided him back inside the room - against his wishes - and led him to the bed. Doctor Hargrove began to also advanced towards him, and he couldn't have felt more like he was involved in some sort of cheesy horror film. Now, Nathan was a nicely sized guy - and he knew it. Six feet two inches, extremely athletic build, and good muscles. But he was no match for two, large male nurses, and a doctor.

Nonetheless, he fought and shouted obscenities up until the moment his eyes could no longer stay open.

-

Once Nathan opened his eyes, it took him a moment to adjust. His gaze was bleary, and his eyes were heavy. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his cranium the second he felt a head rush come on.

"Damn."

He managed a yawn, and then looked up at the ceiling. Funny, he'd remembered the printing on the ceiling to be - his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Not again.

Now, normally he would assume that what had just happened to him had been a dream. But there was something so _real_ about it. He could remember the smell of the doctor's cologne, and he could still feel the pressure on his arms from when the nurses had been holding him down.

"Nathan, you're awake." His snapped up towards Doctor Roe, who sat in a chair by the window, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Doctor Roe, you're alive."

The man chuckled. "Have been for the past forty-four years."

"Oh man." Nathan rubbed at his temples. "This doesn't - no. Man, I really must be going crazy."

"What?"

"I was here! Two minutes ago. Well, I mean I'm sure it was more than two minutes ago. I really don't know how much time passed, but yeah. I was in this hospital, and it was the year 2004! And there was this doctor - Doctor Hargrove! And um, everything was-"

"Nathan, calm down. It was probably just a dream."

"Do you know how many people have told me I've been 'dreaming' everything? I really have no idea what to do to prove that I'm not insane, but there has to be something!"

Didn't there have to be something? He was almost positive he wasn't insane. People who were insane knew they were, right? Now that he thought about it, he didn't think so. But it wasn't like he was pressing a hand to his chest awkwardly and speaking incoherently. That's what insanity was, right?

"I don't think you're insane, Nathan. I think you're confused."

"Why does everyone _keep_ saying that? I mean, hell yeah, I'm confused. But not for the reason everyone thinks! I mean, I-" And he cut himself off, a stroke of genius suddenly coursing through his veins. "- Mr. Durham."

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly, Nathan was _really_ using his legs for the first time in days. He felt as if he were playing basketball once more, and his legs were guiding him towards the winning basket. Doctor Roe was behind him, but not closely. The older man simply was not a runner, despite his dreams in middle school to become one.

Right now, they were on the fifth floor. This meant he'd simply have to find the staircase leading upstairs, and then the wing that contained his room. His mind was pounding with '2006. 2006. 2006'. It was almost as if he were trying to keep the room in his mind, and yet, he knew there was no way he could forget it.

Once he traveled down the familiar looking hallway, he began to slow. His eyes landed on room '2006', and he felt his heart beat pick up it's pace. This was it; the moment of truth. This moment would prove his sanity or not.

As he pushed open the door, his gaze instantly landed upon the main bed inside the room. It looked different than how he'd remembered. A see-through curtain had now been placed over the bed. But through it, despite the obvious aging that had occurred, he could clearly see the face of Mr. Durham.

He grinned. "I knew it!"

Doctor Roe entered the room, almost out of breath. "Nathan, why did you run off like that?"

"I've been here before, Doc! In this room! Two years ago." Suddenly things were making sense in the oddest of ways. Was it possible he'd managed to - no. No, that didn't really happen. Did it?

"Honestly, what are you talking about?"

"I know this man! His name's Mr. Durham. No one ever told me his first name."

"Nathan, I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt-"

A gruff voice cut the doctor off. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Both heads snapped towards the bed, where Mr. Durham lay. His eyes were tired, and it was obvious he was not in good condition. With a heavy sigh, Nathan climbed onto the corner of the bed.

"Remember me?"

Doctor Roe sighed, preparing an apology. Mr. Durham eyes Nathan for what seemed like forever, frowning deeper and deeper with each second that passed.

And then suddenly, the frown fell from his face, and his eyes widened. "_Psycho_? Is that you?"

Nathan's grin returned, and he stood up, feeling a strong urge to hug the old man.

Doctor Roe made a face. "Wait. You know Nathan?"

"Uh-huh. He was here a long time ago. Screamin' and yellin' his head off and blabbin' about how he was confused and his life was hard, or somethin' stupid like that."

"Well, I'll be." Doctor Roe said this quietly under his breath before turning towards Nathan.

"I told you! See? I'm not insane. I'm not insane!" He spoke almost gleefully. Up until this moment, even _he_ had doubted himself.

"Yes, Nathan. You were right, I was wrong."

"I was here two years ago." Nathan said it softly.

Something was happening to him. How had he managed to go from 2006 to 2004 to back to 2006? It was strange. It was impossible. And yet it had happened. He was sure of it. This was no memory simply returning to him. It was something else.

As the two began to walk down the hallway once more, Doctor Roe looked towards him.

"I'm going to check the database to figure out why you were here two years ago. I think it'll clear some stuff up for the both of us. Can I trust you to go back to your room and wait for me?" Doctor Roe eyed him in a stern way that felt almost friendly. Almost caring. Like a father.

And since Nathan was feeling so happy and sane, he played along. "Yes, _dad._"

Doctor Roe chuckled as he walked off, and Nathan went slowly to the elevator. Things were making sense a little more. Not _much_, but hey. He wasn't insane and that was all that mattered.

The doors slid open, and Nathan entered, leaning against one of the walls of the large elevator. There were two walls, and enough space for a tall man to lay completely stretched out both ways, and two doors; one opening up on one side, and the other opening up on the opposite.

"Nathan?"

His eyes widened at the woman before him, and he held the elevator door open for her.

"Haley. Hi." To be honest, he'd thought of her only briefly since the whole 'invisible-camera-dodging-imaginary-man' debacle, but now that he was once more seeing her, he felt almost as if his eyes were deceiving him.

"I must have had the wrong floor."

"Yeah. I'm on the sixth, not the fifth." And even as he said this, he realized that he'd forgot to press a button on the elevator, and it was already traveling down to some other level. Nonetheless, he clicked the shiny '6' button, and then turned back towards Haley.

"So, I wasn't lying. When I said I couldn't remember you."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I just thought you were trying to get rid of me." She was wearing another dress. This one was green, and much shorter than the last. He was almost positive he liked this one better.

"I wasn't."

She took a step towards him. "God, I wish this hadn't happened."

"Haley, I'm really confused. Honestly. I just - I don't have any clue who I am, but I feel like you had some definite part of my life."

She smiled softly, and small laugh lines formed around her chocolate covered eyes. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, managing to tug him down towards her. Their lips met, and he only hesitated for a moment.

He wrapped one arm around her lower back, and used the other to tangle in her hair. He liked the way she kissed; the way she used just enough to tongue, and didn't jab him with it. He liked the way her mouth tasted of cinnamon, and how her lips were soft.

The elevator doors began to slide open once more, and Nathan pulled away from Haley. She touched her lips, and stood beside him.

A man entered, pushing forward a long tray with a sheet over it. Nathan was almost entirely sure that underneath that sheet lay a body. He found it ironic that had this happened just two years before, that could have just as easily been his brother.

"Sorry," The man apologized. His name-tag donned the words, 'Tim Smith'. "This rarely happens. Ever. This is actually the first time. The elevator we use for these is broken."

Haley looked away from the sheet, casting her eyes up towards Nathan. He stared down at her, and for what seemed like hours, their gazes never left each other. He couldn't help himself, and he assumed she could not either.

Sensing the obvious intensity between the two, Tim Smith made a face, allowing the elevator doors to open right there. "You know, I'm just going to, uh, find another way up. I'll take this up the stairs or something.." He waved slightly.

Nathan couldn't help but smile, and he looked back towards Haley.

"Um, do you, uh.. Did you know that - well, that I'm - I'm-"

"You're married." She finished, nodding. She smiled.

"So you do know?"

"Nathan, please don't worry about her. Okay? She's - she doesn't matter. She's never mattered."

He found Haley's words odd, but at this point, she was _a lot_ friendlier than his wife, and he had no choice but to believe her.

The elevator jolted to a stop, and Haley squeezed his hand as the door opened. "I guess I should go. I wouldn't want her to show up and see me here."

"Haley, wait." He grabbed for her hand. She turned to look at him.

"_Haley." He grabbed for her hand. She turned to look at him. _

_He sighed. "I love you." _

_She put her other hand on top of their already interlaced hands, a smirk forming on her features. "So he finally says it." _

_Nathan chuckled. Haley grinned and turned, venturing deeper into the room. It was his parents' mansion, and he'd never forget it. He loved this house despite all its bad memories._

"_I think," She said lightly, her voice high and perfect, "this is my favorite room in the entire house. With all of the plants and flowers. It's so beautiful." _

_He looked around. He definitely disagreed, but he did like this room. It had been his mother's favorite, also. _

_She kissed him quickly. "I'll be right back." _

_Nathan watched her disappear off into the bathroom, and he looked around the room at the plants and flowers. He took a seat on the loveseat, lacing his fingers together._

_Haley returned and took a seat beside him, grabbing his hands in her own. "Nathan, those words you said earlier? They aren't just words, you know. They mean something." _

"_I know. I mean them, Haley. I really - I love you." _

_She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, Nathan. Always and forever." _

_He leaned down to kiss her, and she giggled, allowing their lips to meet. _

"Nathan? Nathan? Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley looked worried, and Nathan dropped her hands, taking a step back.

"I remember," He said, "I remember loving you."

Her eyes widened in delight, and she jumped into his arms. "Oh, Nathan! I knew you would remember! I knew it!"

He kissed her hair and her forehead, setting her back down on the ground. "You'll visit more, right?"

"Of course, honey." She kissed his cheek, and looked down at the ground. When her gaze shifted once more towards him, her eyes had darkened.

"Nate? Do you ever think that we're paying for what happened?" She bit her lip, holding his hands tightly in her own.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Oh," She stepped away the slightest bit. "So you don't remember everything yet."

"No. I hardly remember anything."

She ran a hand through her hair, pulling away from him entirely, and beginning to walk away. "Lucky you."


	6. You're Breaking The Line

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Yay, I'm back! God, I'm so glad to be home. My trip was fun, but I just love it here. Heh. Anyway, I want to apologize in advance. This chapter has been troubling me, and it was _so _hard to write. Why? I have no idea. Maybe I just need to get back into the swing of things, or something. But I do hope that nonetheless, you enjoy this chapter. It should _definitely_ clear a couple things up. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Also, I really want to thank you guys for the reviews. I know I have before already, but this story is just doing **amazingly** well, and it's all because of you. So thanks _so_ much, and keep it up! Hehe.

PS: Also, don't let this chapter mislead you. That's all I'm going to say.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Five: You're Breaking The Line_

The next morning when Nathan awoke, he wasn't - for the first time - surprised to find himself laying next to Mr. Durham, in the year 2004. He actually chuckled at the thought of the situation.

For some reason unknown to himself, he was traveling back and forth through time. It sounded odd saying it to himself, but there was no other explanation! He wasn't insane - which was a relief - but was instead doing the unthinkable. It was strange, but he found it oddly pleasing. And maybe Doctor Roe was right. Maybe it _would_ help him unlock the mystery that was his brain.

Doctor Andy Hargrove entered the room minutes after he awoke, looking down at some papers. "Good morning, Nathan."

He nodded. "What's up?"

"I see you're in a better mood than you were yesterday."

"I guess." Nathan shrugged.

The doctor sighed. "Right, then."

He took a seat beside Nathan's bed, and did the usual check-up; blood pressure, eyes, limbs, etcetera. As he did this, Nathan looked over at Mr. Durham, who was fast asleep.

"What's his first name, anyway?"

Doctor Hargrove turned around to look at the sleeping figure for just a moment. "Brian. Brian Durham."

"Huh. What's he doing here? I mean, he's been here forever."

"He's only been here a few days so far, Nathan." Doctor Hargrove frowned.

Yes, but he'd _be_ here for years. Only, Doctor Hargrove obviously didn't know that. "Right. Well, what I _meant_ was, he seems like he'll be here a while."

"Yes. He's um, he's here for a heart transplant. It's basically his last hope right now."

Nathan studied the man's shape. Although he was nowhere near attractiveness, there was certainly a friendly demeanor to Brian Durham. Something tragic and sad, yet nice at the same time.

"Where are his family?"

"Um, I don't know that he has a family. He had a wife years ago. He talks about her sometimes. Camilla. She passed away, though."

Nathan wondered for a moment what it would be like to lose a loved one. And then he remembered Lucas. Oh, Lucas. His brother was hardly gone to him. There was some part of him that hoped that Lucas had faked his death, or simply did not want to see him and had lied in order to do so. Part of him _couldn't _believe his brother was dead.

Doctor Hargrove sighed, "Nathan, today we're going to tell your brother's fiancé the news."

It was now that Nathan felt tears well up in his eyes. Lucas had a fiancé? How could he not remember this? He found himself wondering if it was Teresa Williams, his brother's high school girlfriend, and then immediately afterwards forced himself to face reality. Lucas didn't _have _a fiancé, he'd _had_ one. He was dead now. There was a difference.

"You haven't told her yet? It's been days, hasn't it?"

"We haven't been able to get in contact with her until today. She'd been staying with her sister, and we weren't aware. Today she finally returned my call."

"Oh." That was kind of strange. You'd think after not having spoken to your fiancé for a couple days, you would panic.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to tell her with me. I'm sure she'd prefer to see a familiar face as opposed to mine. And she's lost what you have, so.." He trailed off.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I don't know how much help I'd be, but okay." He failed to remind the doctor that he didn't remember Lucas's fiancé; that he'd maybe never met her.

Doctor Hargrove smiled. "Thank you, Nathan."

-

"Oh, how I love wheelchairs." Nathan sighed as Peyton wheeled him down the hallway. He couldn't help it; he felt a certain connection to the blonde, as she was involved in his reality constantly.

"I'm sorry, but it's-"

"Policy? Yeah, I know. I'm all sickly and shit." He shrugged, and she cracked a smile. He noticed it was maybe the first time he'd seen her smile.

A woman Nathan figured was another nurse popped up suddenly, eyeing Peyton. "Hey, uh, we need another nurse in Holloway's room. Can you..?"

"Uh.." Peyton looked down at Nathan, who nodded.

"Don't worry. I know it might seem like an extremely difficult task for one crippled such as myself, but I _may_ be able to wheel myself towards my destination."

She smiled once more, and walked off with the other nurse.

Nathan grinned, shaking his head as he wheeled towards the common room in which he had originally found out about his brother's death. It was almost surreal that in moments, someone would find out similarly to how he had. He felt sorry for the girl, and hoped - for her sake - that he could be of some consolation.

While wheeling past the nurses lounge, he frowned, stopped, and wheeled himself backwards. Inside, sat Brooke Davis. He still couldn't get over how different she looked. Her hair was slightly longer, and she looked _so_ unsure of herself as she nervously chewed on a salad.

He almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

"Well, if it isn't my wife." He wheeled into the room, and instantly reminded himself of some sort of evil villain in a horror film.

She looked up, startled. "I was just eating lunch. I wasn't looking to get married."

Nathan couldn't help but feel the slightest bit rude. He sighed. "Yeah, not yet. Um, I guess this is where we meet, then."

"Sorry?" She wore no makeup. The Brooke from 2006 wore a lot of makeup. This one looked different.

"Nothing." He shrugged, beginning to wheel out of the room.

"Nathan," She called after him. He stopped. How did she know his name? He'd never once told her, and he was almost sure she'd looked as if she hadn't known him when she'd first seen him.

Nathan turned around. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" So they did know each other.

"I had a few questions to ask you."

"Abou-"

"Mr. Scott, what are you doing in here?" Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway of the nurses' lounge, where Peyton stood, hands on her hips.

"I, uh- well.."

"Brooke," She narrowed her eyes, "you were on duty ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Peyton." Brooke quickly scurried to collect all her belongings and began to walk towards the doorway. She turned towards Nathan once more.

"I'll see you around."

-

The common room was dark. After all, it _was_ the early evening. But for some reason, Nathan could only remember the common room as being bright. He figured that it was the only comfort of those forced to stay here. Knowing the light would be there when you expected it to be. Of course, he'd probably just looked into it too much, but as he entered, he could not shake these thoughts from his mind.

Until he saw Doctor Hargrove sitting with a woman. Her hair was a soft brown color, and that was all he could see of her. As he wheeled his chair towards them, however, his eyes began to widen in realization.

"Haley."

She looked over at him, tears brimming her chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to touch her. To kiss her, or something else equally romantic. Haley was just as beautiful in 2004 as she was in 2006.

"Nathan, I'm glad you showed up. I'm sure you two could help each other through this right now." Doctor Hargrove patted Haley's hand.

And it was right then, at that moment, that Nathan realized.

"Oh my God. You. You're.." He stared at Haley, leaning away from her. "You're Lucas's fiancé?"

"Nathan.." She wiped her eyes, holding back a sob.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Doctor Hargrove nodded towards them and stood, walking away.

Nathan shook his head. "No way. No fucking- this is unreal. What were you just doing with me?"

"Why are you acting like this? Oh God. Oh God, I can't believe this has happened. I'm so sorry. I can't.." She hiccupped.

He couldn't hate her. Even if he tried to be upset with her, he couldn't be. She was too wonderful. He ran his hands through her hair, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"How?" She cried.

Since he could not answer her question, Nathan remained quiet, hugging her closely.

"We were having an affair." He whispered softly, more to himself than to her. It was almost ironic how they would _always_ be having an affair. In two years, he'd simply be cheating on his wife, whereas now, he was cheating on his brother. But it didn't make sense. Why would he get into _another_ relationship, if he just planned to continue this one?

After Haley left, he remained in the common room, looking out the window. He still had about an hour until lights out, so he assumed he had some time to himself.

The gardens outside were lush, even now. They reminded him of his parents' old house. He'd loved it there. And now, looking down at the large gazebo, and all the flowers, he could suddenly remember exactly why.

"Penny for your thoughts." He snapped his head around.

There was something off about 2004 Brooke. It wasn't just the makeup thing, or the shyness. There was something slightly eerie.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd kind of like to be alone right now."

"But I had some questions for you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't even know you. And you know what? Frankly, I've got enough problems right now. I don't need anymore." Satisfied, Nathan turned back towards the window.

"It's about your brother."

His heart skipped a beat. He stood, turning to her face her. "What do you know about my brother?"

She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I was the nurse on call when your brother died."

Nathan swallowed. "And?"

"And, um, I'm a nurse in training, really. So usually, I like to record what's going on with the patients I'm with _while_ I'm with them," She paused, pulling a small tape recorder out of her pockets. "And I thought you'd like to listen."

She smiled the slightest bit, and Nathan frowned, interested.

She hit the play button on her machine, and almost instantly, Nathan heard heavy breathing, and then Brooke's frantic voice: "Can I get a doctor in here? Patient is awake! We need assistance!"

It was then that Nathan heard his brother's strained voice. "Nathan…" He barely managed, clearly sucking in all the air he could. "Nathan.. did this to me..He…killed me.."

Brooke stopped the tape, eyes glinting.

Nathan shook his head. No, he hadn't killed Lucas. They'd been in an accident! Lucas had been mistaken. Clearly, he hadn't meant - no. He stared at Brooke, eyes wide.

"I know who you are," She took a step towards him. "I see you in magazines all the time. The press follows you everywhere. You're North Carolina's Golden Boy. Your family's famous, and you always host huge parties and benefits."

"So?"

"I've always wanted to live that life. I've always wanted to be famous, and have people admire me like that. I've always wanted people to look in a magazine and see me, and think, 'God, I wish I was her'. And you have that. You have all that and more." She took another step towards him.

"Oh my God," Nathan shook his head. Everything suddenly made so much more sense. "You're going to blackmail me."

She laughed gleefully. "Well, I'm just saying, it would be pretty bad if this tape ended up in the wrong hands, wouldn't you say?"

"You're fucking sick."

"I'm sure that if he could, Lucas would say the same to you."

"Don't talk about Luke like you know him." He took a step towards her. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so enraged before.

"Calm down." She chuckled, reaching an arm out to touch him. He moved out of her way.

"Mr. Scott," Nathan had never been so happy to see Peyton Sawyer in his life. Even if the blonde _did_ look upset. "It's dinner time. You were supposed to be in your room fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I'll go right now." He looked back over at Brooke, as did Peyton. She eyed the two suspiciously, and Nathan could tell she was wondering how she'd managed to run into the two _together_ twice in that one day.

Shaking his head at his luck, Nathan began to walk back towards his bedroom. So, the reason he and Brooke would marry was because Brooke would blackmail him. Nice. And Haley had been Lucas's fiancé, which explained a lot about what Haley had said to him in the elevator the day before. But he could not shake Lucas's words from his mind. He hadn't killed his brother. He would surely remember that. And he would never _do_ that. Nathan had never been mad enough at someone that he'd actually had an urge to _kill_ them.

Maybe, he reasoned, Lucas had been extremely mad at him, and had wanted revenge somehow. By telling people Nathan had killed him on his death bed, he was doing that pretty well, right? But Lucas would never do that! Not unless Nathan had done something extraordinarily terrible.

Extraordinarily terrible. Of course.

Lucas had known about the affair.


	7. Don't Do This, Man

**Author's Note: **Alright, so the last chapter didn't do too well, review-wise. That's pretty understandable though, I guess, because I didn't really like the chapter _and_ I hadn't updated in a long time. So, as my apology (and in hopes for more reviews. Hehe.) I'm updating now. Um, I'm not sure if I like this chapter either, really. I think maybe my writing is getting worse and worse, but I haven't actually confirmed this. Haha, so hopefully I'll start getting better. Hopefully.

Anyway, it would really mean a lot of me if you guys could leave your thoughts, etc, for this chapter, because I'm sort of doubting my writing ability here. Hah. Anyway, uh, this chapter should hopefully clear some stuff up. We'll see.

Also, flashbacks are in _italics_.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Six: Don't Do This, Man_

Nathan cringed as he swallowed down some of the hospital's "soup", allowing it to run down his throat.

"God," He said to Peyton, who stood beside him with the cart of food. "I can't wait until I get out of here _just_ so I can have some good food."

She rolled her eyes, which was her way of agreeing with him, he knew. He plopped down onto his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and wondering where he'd wake up next.

"Good-night, Ms. Sawyer." Brian Durham called from beside him when she started to wheel her cart out.

She smiled. "Good-night, boys."

Nathan looked to the left of him, where a thin curtain hung between him and Brian. He sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

He heard a hesitant voice. "Psycho, you up?"

"Nathan." He meant it to be said nicely, but it came out a little rough. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, right. You can call me Whitey, if you'd like."

Nathan made a face. "Interesting nickname." He heard a chuckle, and then a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know where I got it from. It just sort of.." The older man trailed off.

Both were silent for a few minutes.

Finally, Whitey's voice - equally as hesitant as before - sounded once more. "Do you follow basketball, son?"

Well, it wasn't like he could really remember _anything_ that was currently going on in the world, so not anymore, really. For some reason, this thought made him sad, and he attempted to shake it away by answering. "Uh, not really. Not anymore."

"Oh."

More silence.

"I just - it's - tomorrow, I'm going into surgery. And well, if this is the last conversation I'm ever going to have," He paused, his voice choking up. "I thought I'd want to talk about something that I love. You know?"

Nathan sighed, sitting up. He pushed the curtain between them open, and Whitey turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.

"I know this doesn't make sense at all, but I've seen the future. You may think I'm crazy, but it's true. You're going to live. In 2006, when I come to this hospital again, you'll still be alive."

The older man shook his head. "That's impossible. You can't _see_ the future."

"Trust me. You're in this same room, and you're looking, _well_, not as sharp, but you're okay."

Whitey laughed. "Thank you, son."

Nathan chuckled as well, laying back down. "I have to say though, my favorite team has always been the Bobcats. Call me biased, but they've got some of the best players."

Whitey laughed whole-heartedly, for perhaps the last time in a while. "I'd have to say I agree with you completely."

-

Nathan stared at both himself and Haley as they entered the room. He remembered this. He'd been here before.

"_Haley." He grabbed for her hand. She turned to look at him. _

_He sighed. "I love you." _

_She put her other hand on top of their already interlaced hands, a smirk forming on her features. "So he finally says it." _

_Nathan chuckled. Haley grinned and turned, venturing deeper into the room. It was his parents' mansion, and he'd never forget it. He loved this house despite all its bad memories._

"_I think," She said lightly, her voice high and perfect, "this is my favorite room in the entire house. With all of the plants and flowers. It's so beautiful." _

_He looked around. He definitely disagreed, but he did like this room. It had been his mother's favorite, also. _

_She kissed him quickly. "I'll be right back." _

_Nathan watched her disappear off into the bathroom, and he looked around the room at the plants and flowers. He took a seat on the loveseat, lacing his fingers together._

_Haley returned and took a seat beside him, grabbing his hands in her own. "Nathan, those words you said earlier? They aren't just words, you know. They mean something." _

"_I know. I mean them, Haley. I really - I love you." _

_She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, Nathan. Always and forever." _

_He leaned down to kiss her, and she giggled, allowing their lips to meet. _

Nathan stood behind himself and Haley. '_What is going on? Why am I here? I remember this already.'_

He looked up to where he and Haley had previously entered. In the darkened doorway stood a figure, watching.

_Lucas._

_Nathan - from the past - noticed also. He pulled away from Haley instantly, and somehow, her gaze managed to travel towards her fiancé as well. _

_Nathan stood quickly. Haley followed. Lucas simply frowned, walking away. _

"_Luke!" Haley ran after him, grabbing his hand. He pushed her away, hurt clouding his eyes._

"_Get out of my house." He said coolly._

"_Lucas, I'm-" _

"_Leave!" She looked towards Nathan for support, but he simply stared, unsure of what to do. _

_Tears flooding her eyes, Haley ran towards the door, outside to her car. Lucas shook his head distastefully at Nathan, walking up the stairs once more._

Watching himself now, Nathan knew that he had been unsure of what to do; follow his love? Or his brother? _Taking a deep breath, Nathan began to walk towards the front door, just as he heard Haley's car speed away._

_He sighed, slowly heading back up the stairs. Once he was on the second story flat landing, Nathan was instantly met with Lucas's steely gaze. _

"_I'm sorry," He shrugged. "I don't know what else to say." _

"_You're despicable." Lucas spat out, walking up the stairs to the next floor._

_Nathan followed, hot on his trail. "Lucas, please try to understand-" _

"_Oh, okay. **Now**, I forgive you." He shook his head, continuing up the flight of stairs that led to the following floor._

"_Lucas, calm down, and let me explain!"_

_His brother stopped for just a moment, turning to look at him. "Don't you **dare** tell me to calm down. You have **no** right at all!" _

"_Listen! It wasn't just sex or anything, okay? I'm in love with her. I **love** Haley, Lucas. I'm sorry, but it's how I feel." _

"_You don't know what love is, Nathan." _

_They were now traveling up the large stairway to the attic, which their mother had always told Nathan was "the most unsafe place to be". And it was. The stairs led straight up into the attic, and the area around the actual staircase was unprotected. One could easily fall down onto the floor below. Not to mention if someone were to fall off the balcony. They'd go straight through the skylight four floors down, and would finally land on the ground floor, right at the head of the stairs. _

"_Yes, I do!"_

_Lucas was now near the balcony, still fuming. If having steam come out of yours ears were an actual side effect of anger, he would have had enough to power a train. _

"_When are you going to grow up and stop this childish behavior? When are you going to realize that there are repercussions for all your actions?" He shouted, forcefully pushing Nathan backwards._

"_Now you sound like mom and dad. Luke, I'm sorry that you had to find out about Haley that way, but it's not a mistake. I really love her." _

"_You know what, Nathan?" Lucas shook his head. "Just get out of my house. Get out!" _

_For months after their parents' death, they had argued over who would get the house. And simply because Lucas lived closer, he naturally assumed it would be him. This angered Nathan beyond belief. _

"_It's my house too!" _

"_No, it's not!" Lucas shoved his brother once more._

"_**Stop** pushing me!" Nathan shoved right back._

"_**Stop** fucking my fiancé!" _

_The brothers began to wrestle, pushing each other back and forth, back and forth. _

Nathan could suddenly see where this was heading. He took a step towards them. No, no. They _had_ to stop fighting right now.

_Lucas took a swing at Nathan but missed. Fueled by this action, Nathan swung back at his brother, hitting him square in the jaw, and knocking him over. _

_Lucas stumbled backwards until he hit the wall of the balcony, his body flailing wildly as he went over the edge._

"No!" Nathan screamed, running to stand beside himself.

_Nathan stared down to where his brother had fallen. Right through the skylight. He ran a hand through his hair. Oh, God. What would he do? It had been an accident! He couldn't be blamed for this._

_Nathan quickly began to run down the stairs. Flight by flight by flight. _

Nathan stayed by the balcony, watching as he saw himself reach his brother.

_Glass surrounded Lucas's frame, and it was twisted in an odd way. Blood trailed from many areas, and there was a huge gash in his head. _

_Nathan lifted Lucas's body, quickly carrying him towards his new, silver Porsche. After placing his brother in the passenger seat, Nathan climbed onto the driver's side, pondering for just a moment before making up his mind on what he would do next._

He stood on the balcony, staring. Surely, he'd been on his way to the hospital, right? He'd been frantic, and that was why he'd crashed. Right? Sighing, Nathan took a step backwards.

He turned around, and was met with blue. Blue scrubs. The man from the MRI room! Frowning as he saw the needle once more, Nathan charged forward.

The man grunted as Nathan pushed him backwards, retaliating with a punch. The two began to wrestle, and suddenly, Nathan found that he was holding a pair of scissors.

With no time to be confused, he stabbed at the man's chest and stomach over and over again.

Eyes closed, he continued to stab. "Fucker!"

When his eyes opened, he was no longer in his old house, but instead in the hospital. Gasping for breath, he collapsed onto the bed of his attacker.

The door opened, and he was instantly met with Peyton's hazel colored eyes. They were different this time though. They looked almost… horrified.

"Mr. Scott.." She put a hand to her mouth, observing the scene before her.

"See? No one would believe me, but I told you he tried to kill me! I told you! I'm not crazy!" He looked down to the man, who suddenly was not wearing blue scrubs.

Eyes widening, he looked back from his bed to this one. Oh, God. He'd been dreaming, and he'd done this. His flashback had been _so_ vivid, that he'd actually thought it was real.

This man was _not_ the man in the blue scrubs.

It was Whitey Durham.

"No. No. No! I didn't - I thought - it.." He looked up at Peyton, who was slowly easing out of the door.

She began to run through the hallway. "Help! Help!"

He bit his lip, looking around the room, and then back down at Whitey's body. Breathing deeply, he jumped away from the bed, looking out into the hallway.

And then he began to run. Where he was going, he had no idea. He just had to get away.


	8. So They'll Never Find You

**Author's Note: **Yay! Your reviews last chapter were amazing! Thank you so much for all your support with this story! I'm loving writing it, with all its mystery and suspense. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. But, I'm sad to say, the story is coming to an end, and only has a couple chapters left. Hopefully though, they'll be good chapters, and you'll enjoy them.

For those of you that have seen the movie, and are still confused about the ending, don't worry. I'm going to try to add some clarity that the movie did not in my ending.

Anyway, please continue with your amazing reviews. I've absolutely **loved **each and every single one that I've gotten. So thanks very much, and enjoy.

**PS:** Flashbacks are in _italics._

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Seven: So They'll Never Find You_

He wasn't sure he had ever run so fast in his life.

As Nathan traveled down the long hallway, he kept glancing backwards. And every single time he did, his eyes ran straight into the security guards chasing after him. The closer they came, the faster he pushed his legs to run.

He had to get back to the future, as lame as that sounded.

He was going to be sick. How had he - _what_ had just happened? He was now reconsidering his answer to the whole sanity question. He'd just killed a human being. It had been an accident though! He'd thought he was killing someone who had attacked him - not Whitey.

Poor Whitey. He'd promised him a future, and then he'd taken it away. In a way though, it seemed like he was almost putting him out of his misery, right? After all, Whitey would be waiting for a heart transplant for _at least_ two years, with merely a metal object to keep his blood pumping inside him. That was no way to live.

Nathan scolded himself. It wasn't his decision whether or not it was a way to live. The poor guy had obviously enjoyed life, and at this point, he wanted to kill _himself_ for taking it away from him.

Running towards an elevator, Nathan frantically pressed the buttons inside, looking towards the security guards yelling his name and commanding him to freeze. He looked down at his blood-stained shirt.

God, he just wanted to go back to 2006, already.

As the elevator door opened, Nathan closed his eyes, stepping out.

"Shit, I'm still here!" He bit his lip. There were two stairways leading up from where he was - the basement - and something was telling him to go up the right staircase.

Doing as his instinct told him, Nathan quickly made his way up the steps, ramming into a body almost immediately after he opened the door.

It was Brooke, a grin on her face. She took in the blood on his clothing, shaking her head. "Who'd you kill this time?"

He frowned, pushing her away. "No one. Get away from me."

This did not discourage her. Brooke took another step towards Nathan, pressing her body up against his. "Why, Nate? You 'gonna kill me too?"

"Get off of me." He shoved her roughly. He watched as she hit the wall behind her.

When she looked towards him this time, her forehead was bleeding. He eyed the tiny cut that had formed for just a moment, and she held a hand to her head, sorely.

"Freeze!"

Nathan looked towards the direction in which the voice had come from. Two cops stood, guns pointed in his direction. Brooke stifled a giggle, and he completely froze.

God. At this point, it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

Before he could fully comprehend what he was going to do, Nathan took off running once more, nearing an unfamiliar hallway. As he turned towards it, he rammed into a body once more.

This one, however, was Jake's.

Which meant only one thing.

"Whoa, there, buddy. Calm down. What are you doing?"

Nathan looked down at his chest, which had moments ago been stained with blood. He shook his head, grinning at Jake. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Jake made a face, and then chuckled. "Okay, man. What meds are you on, anyway?"

He suddenly stopped walking. Wait a second. Was Whitey still dead? Last time he'd traveled from the past to the future, he'd managed to change the way things had gone. Did that mean..?

Jake sighed. "So, um, I'm going to go check on another patient. Don't go crazy, okay?"

Nathan nodded. However, the second Jake was out of sight, he quickly began to sprint towards the room he and Whitey had shared.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive.." He silently begged the older man. Eyes squeezed shut, he pushed the door open.

The second he saw Whitey on the bed, with Peyton beside him, Nathan grinned once more, happily observing the scene before him. However, once Whitey had seen that he'd arrived, he groaned.

"Oh, shit."

Peyton looked up from the package of crackers she was opening, acknowledging Nathan with a slight smile.

"Well, if it isn't Orson Wells, back from the future." Whitey rolled his eyes.

"The past, actually." Nathan grinned.

"Whatever, Psycho. So, Nurse Sawyer, what's for dinner tonight?"

Peyton sighed. "Soup."

"Wonderful. The runny brown shit, or the salmonella filled chicken noodle?"

She glared at him. Nathan took a couple steps towards her. "Hey, uh, I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy right now, Mr. Scott."

"Ah. I see it's the runny brown shit." Whitey commented.

"Look, it's pretty important. It's about my brother." He sighed, wishing he had pockets to shove his hands into.

"I didn't know your brother." She shrugged, handing Whitey his bowl of soup. Looking utterly disgusted, he sniffed the soup, and then hesitantly licked the spoon.

"I know, but you were the only nurse that I know that was here when we were brought in. You have to know something."

"What do you want to know? I don't - I really don't know very much." Peyton met his gaze hesitantly, and he knew she was lying instantly.

"Everything. I _need_ to know everything."

Whitey grimaced. "It's too salty.."

Peyton sighed. "Mr. Scott, you really shouldn't be in here." She gently pushed him towards the door.

"I really need to know, Peyton."

She shook her head firmly, ignoring the fact that he'd called her personally by her first name. "Now is not the time. I'm busy."

"..just like everything else here is. This stupid hospital always has to salt the shit out of everything like it needs preserving or something. Some things just-"

Peyton turned towards the older man, hands on her hips. "Mr. Durham, if the hospital's food is not up to your standards, you don't have to-"

Suddenly, Whitey's body shot up, and he began to cough violently, spitting blood from his mouth. Peyton gasped, and Nathan's eyes widened. Gashes began to form in Whitey's chest and stomach, and blood poured through the wounds.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't - I didn't do it!"

Peyton ran towards Whitey, quickly attempting to apply pressure to his forming wounds. "Come here! Come help!" She yelled to Nathan.

He did as he was told, and Peyton pressed the emergency button. In seconds, at least five doctors had entered the room, pushing Nathan out of the way.

Looking at the blood on his hands, he took a few steps backwards, until he had completely run into the wall. Sinking down to the ground, Nathan began to cry, keeping his hands in front of his face.

"I did it, okay?" He yelled out to the doctors. He received no response.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said I did it! Okay? I did it and I'm sorry!" Tears running down his face, he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he were anywhere but there.

-

_Waves crashed up onto the rocks below them. It was eerie, in a way; the whole setting. This whole place. A cliff overlooking the beach? Nathan didn't find it remotely romantic. He found it eerie. Period._

_Looking towards his car, he sighed. In the passenger seat lay Lucas's body. He'd be dead soon anyway, so this was really just for the best. _

_Taking a deep breath, he looked off the cliff once more, before walking towards the passenger side of his car. Pulling open the door, he tugged Lucas's body from the seat, barely managing to carry his brother to the other side of the car. _

_He looked over his brother's face, and remorse welled up inside him. Shaking his head quickly, Nathan shifted the car into neutral, closing the door behind him as he left it. _

_He watched as the car rolled towards the edge of the cliff, hands shoved into his pockets. _

_It was right then that he saw headlights. And shit, they were coming close. _

_The car was a mere foot from the edge when Nathan jumped in, pulling the parking break on. Rolling his eyes, he looked to where the car - which he could now see was a red pick-up truck - had parked, probably about two hundred feet from him. _

_The pick-up began to sway back and forth, and he realized what was going on. Groaning, he hit the dashboard. Who knew how long it would be. _

_Running towards the driver's side of the car, he managed to slide Lucas over to the passenger side. Putting the car in reverse, he began to back away. _

_Where would they go now?_

-

Nathan sighed. He really _was_ a murderer.

Running his hands through his short hair as he walked towards his room, he could not help but feel disgusted with himself. He'd never known himself to be the person he supposedly was; a murderer, a cheater, a liar. Not to mention an asshole.

His eyes traveled around the hallway until they landed on Peyton, who was standing by one of the main desks, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for a receptionist.

"Nurse Sawyer," He called out, walking towards her.

Peyton looked towards him uneasily. She looked tired, and the bags underneath her eyes seemed deeper and more apparent. "Hi."

"So, I'm sorry about today." He offered, looking down at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault." She shrugged. He held back a bitter laugh. If only she knew the half of it.

"I'm still sorry that it happened."

"Me too." She agreed solemnly.

Nathan bit his lip. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but um, we never finished our conversation."

"What conversation?"

"About my brother."

Peyton shook her head. She began to walk away. "Mr. Scott.."

Desperately, he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, Mr. Scott."

"I'm sorry," He held his arms up in defense. "But please. I can't remember anything of what happened, and I just - I _need_ to know. Please, tell me about the night me and my brother came in."

Sighing, she looked down at the ground, and then up at the ceiling. "That night," She paused, "I think there were three of you. Your brother was, by far, in the worst shape."

Of course he was. And it was all Nathan's fault.

"Your brother's injuries were so bad that.." She took a breath.

"That what?" He urged.

Peyton continued. "..that almost immediately after he arrived, he was hooked up to life support in the ICU.."

"Where he died." Nathan finished.

"Yes."

"And that's all you know?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, that's it."

Nathan bit his lip. "What about Nurse Davis? Was she on call the night we were brought in?"

The name 'Nurse Davis' seemed to strike a cord inside Peyton, and she quickly bit her lip, looking away from him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, honey?"

Nathan snapped around. There she was. The girl that would ruin his life. Or, rather, the girl that _had_ ruined his life.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What? I can't visit my husband?" Brooke faked a loving smile, taking a step towards him.

"You're fucking sick."

"Oh, there's the old Nathan Scott I know and love," She lowered her voice. "So, Sweetie, are we clear on the terms of our _arrangement_?"

Her voice was laced with the deadliest type of venom, but Nathan was not paying attention to her voice. Instead, he was paying attention to the tiny cut that had formed on her forehead.

"You're bleeding."

She made a face, touching the wound, and then shaking her head. "I don't know how that happened."

The corners of Nathan's lips began to twitch. "I pushed you, and now you're bleeding. I killed Whitey, and he's dead."

"What are you talking about, Nathan?"

Nathan took a step towards her. "This isn't going to happen. It's over."

She laughed. "Um, are you kidding? Let's not forget the rules of our game, Nathan. _I_ say when it's over."

He shook his head confidently. "No. We're over."

Brooke looked up at him, bright red lipstick and all, and opened her mouth to speak.

But he beat her to it.

"This isn't going to happen," Nathan told her. "I won't let it."

"_What_?"

"I'm gonna change it. I'm going to fix it," Nathan grinned, walking away from her. "I'm going to make sure none of this ever happens."


	9. Too Far Gone to do More Than Breathe

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter took a while. Unfortunately, my computer once again broke. _But_ I got a brand spankin' new one, and now hopefully, I won't experience the same problems.

Uh, this chapter certainly isn't my favorite, but it's necessary. It's the second to last. Yes, that's right. The next chapter is the last one. Sad, isn't it? Well, I think so. Hehe.

I'll hopefully get review replies up next chapter, so review, review! It's one of your last chances!

Enjoy. Hopefully.

_Non-Photo Blue_

_Chapter Eight: Too Far Gone to do More Than Breathe_

Nathan stood outside the doorway of the lounge, where he'd met Haley as Lucas's fiancé, and even first discovered his brother's death. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, squeezing his eyes shut.

When he'd opened his eyes, he was still there. Nothing had changed. He shook his head. "That was stupid."

He began to pace back and forth through the room, contemplating. He had to change things. He _had_ to get back to that night with Lucas and Haley. But how? Every time he'd managed to travel through a time period, it had been an accident. He had absolutely no idea as to how he could do it himself.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, he lowered his head into his hands. Through the corner of his eye, he saw an object on the table. Frowning, Nathan lowered his hands, picking it up.

Running his hands over the twisty edges, and trying to identify the picture on its surface, Nathan realized he was holding a puzzle piece. Placing it back down onto the table, he saw the rest of the pieces surrounding it.

"_Really, it's like a," Keith paused. "It's like a puzzle. It's all just a matter of fitting the pieces back together." _

He examined the pieces. Not knowing exactly why he was doing it, Nathan began to fit them together. With each piece he set down, the picture began to take shape more and more until it finally became a lake.

And once he'd placed the last piece down, completing the puzzle, he felt himself begin to slip away.

-

"Haley." He grabbed for her hand. She turned to look at him.

He sighed. "I love you."

She put her other hand on top of their already interlaced hands, a smirk forming on her features. "So he finally says it."

Nathan chuckled. Haley grinned and turned, venturing deeper into the room. It was his parents' mansion, and he'd never forget it. He loved this house despite all its bad memories.

"I think," She said lightly, her voice high and perfect, "this is my favorite room in the entire house. With all of the plants and flowers. It's so beautiful."

As he followed her, Nathan began to comprehend what was happening. He was back at that night. In just moments, he'd shatter his brother's heart. Unless he changed what happened. He now had the power. He could fix things.

Only, in order to fix things, he would cost himself his heart.

Sighing heavily as Haley excused herself, he took a seat on one of the room's fancy loveseats. Once she returned, taking a seat beside him, he knew that things would never be the same. This moment coming would ruin both of their lives. But as long as there was no accident, as long as Lucas would live, he'd be okay with that.

She took his hands. "Nathan, those words you said earlier-"

He cut her off. "Haley, I love you. And most likely, despite my best efforts, I probably always will."

"Okay?" Haley gave him a nervous smile.

"But," He paused, drinking in the sight of her. Her light, wavy hair falling down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes looking up at him earnestly. He almost felt he couldn't do it. It felt so _wrong_. "But um, we have a choice right now."

"A choice." She repeated, looking down at the ground.

"Hales, Lucas is my brother. And as much as I love you, I can't do this to him." Nathan shook his head, pulling her closer. He'd treasure the last moments they had together.

Haley smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. "But you can to me?"

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her hands, and she squeezed back.

"I'll always love you, Nathan Scott. No matter what."

He kissed her forehead. "Always and forever, Hales."

Pulling away, Nathan felt a sinking in his stomach. As he turned towards the darkened part of the room, he could barely make out a figure through the shadows.

"Luke!" He shouted, standing up. "This - it isn't what you think."

However, Lucas was already walking away. Haley followed him, and Nathan watched in agonizing guilt as Lucas sent her away as he had before. This wasn't supposed to happen! Things were supposed to be different this time!

He watched Haley leave, her heels clicking hard against the ground as she ran.

Turning towards Lucas, he shook his head. "Lucas-"

"I don't know want to hear it, Nathan."

Just as he had before, Lucas began to make his way up each staircase the house contained. Closer and closer to his tragic death.

"Please try to understand, Luke." He said helplessly, running to keep up with his brother.

"Oh, okay. _Now_ I forgive you."

"I'm sorry! But please, don't go up there, okay? It's not safe!"

"Nathan, just leave me alone, okay?"

In just moments, they had once more reached the top landing. This was it, Nathan thought. This was his moment of truth. He was determined to not let Lucas fall. But Lucas wasn't making his job very easy. The older Scott brother kept taking tiny steps backwards as he and Nathan argued.

"Luke, please! I ended things with her, okay? I told her that you were more important to me."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Oh, so what? Now you're the hero? Maybe you should have thought about me _before_ you started sleeping with her."

"You're right, okay? I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry! But I love her, man. And I gave her up for you."

"How very noble of you." Lucas spat out bitterly.

"Come on. We're brothers." Nathan offered a smile.

Lucas shook his head. "No. Not anymore. I would have _never_ done this to you."

"Luke-"

"Just get out, Nathan. Get out of my house. Get out of my life." He clenched his jaw. Nathan took a step closer.

"Come on, Luke. It's _our_ house."

"Like hell it is. Get out, Nathan! Get out!" More steps backwards.

"Fine! Okay? I'll leave. Just come here. Please. Don't get so close to the edge!" As he began to walk towards Lucas, Lucas began to back away.

"No, stop!"

It was too late. When he'd reached for Lucas, grabbing his jacket, Lucas had pulled back roughly, sending him falling over the edge. Nathan leaned over the side, watching his brother. It was terrifying. Lucas's body fell to the ground in a heap, and Nathan felt a sob escape his lips. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Racing down the steps, Nathan leaped towards his brother's body once he'd reached the bottom. He hastily pressed his index finger to Lucas's neck. While it was faint, he could definitely feel a heartbeat.

Lifting Lucas up, Nathan proceeded to carry him towards his car, ignoring the ringing of the telephone as it sounded. This was far too important to worry about silly things like who was calling.

After strategically placing Lucas's body into the car, Nathan himself got in. He looked over at his brother. "Hang on, man. It's going to be okay."

The car zoomed down the long, winding road towards the highway. Driving past the sign that would lead them to the cliff-side, Nathan shook his head. They were going straight to the hospital.

"There isn't going to be an accident, Luke. You're going to be fine."

As they drove, Nathan couldn't help but curse the fact that the rode was so narrow. The fact that it was slim made it almost impossible to dodge other cars at the speed they were going, but he managed it.

Staring straight ahead, he could see headlights coming in his direction, from farther away.

Lucas uttered a pained groan, eyes fluttering. Surprised, Nathan turned to look at him. His brother's eyes were flickering open and closed, and he was gasping.

"Don't worry, man. We're almost there."

It was then that he noticed that Lucas was suddenly growing brighter. A light was shining upon him; headlights.

Turning to look forward, Nathan barely got a glance at the car before him as they collided.

The last thing he managed to see was the other driver's face.

Haley's.


	10. I Get The Same Result

**_Non-Photo Blue_**

**_Chapter Nine: I Get The Same Result_**

_Blinking red and blue lights flashed before his eyes, and he blinked, letting out a low grown._

_Hovering before his face, a familiar looking man with curly hair and brown eyes squeezed his hand. The tag on his EMT jacket read, 'Jake'. "Hey. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to take you on a little ride. You're going to be just fine, buddy." _

_He could hardly feel his body as he was lifted on to the stretcher. He could hardly breathe. _

"_How are the others?" Asked a brunette girl with a raspy voice and no makeup on. There was something familiar about her._

_Jake shook his head, loading his stretcher into the ambulance. "The other guy's in critical condition. His ambulance left a couple minutes ago." _

"_And the girl?" She said softly._

_He sighed, gesturing behind her. Surrounded by two police officers was a sheet that was clearly over a body. One hand stuck out from underneath it. Pink fingernails and a ring on the wedding finger._

"_Dead upon arrival." Shrugged Jake._

_-_

The car halted to a stop outside the large mansion, and the door opened hesitantly. Nathan stepped out of the vehicle, rubbing his sweaty palms against his pants. He dug his heels into the gravel of the driveway, eyes shut. Was he really going to do this?

Yes, the voice in his head told him.

He approached the doorway, lifting a hand to knock. He failed, dropping his hand to his side weakly.

The door opened anyway.

"Little Brother." The words were warm, and Nathan knew he did not deserve them. He stared at his brother for a moment; the blue in his eyes and the pink of his lips. He was so _alive_.

"Luke." He breathed. Lucas made the first move, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly. Behind him, Nathan could clearly see the spot beneath the skylight. His last memory of that exact place consisted of Lucas's broken body, with multi-colored glass shards sprinkled across every direction.

He pulled away, forcing a smile.

They walked deeper into the house, towards the living room.

"Its been a long time. It's good to see you." Lucas said wisely. It was funny; the words had been neither extremely articulate nor entirely intelligent, but when Lucas uttered them, they still sounded wise.

"You too." He awkwardly handed Lucas the champagne bottle he assumed he'd brought to celebrate with.

Lucas accepted, placing the bottle down on a table. Beside that bottle sat three others, looking identical. Nathan hardly noticed, looking outside the window. One thing he'd always loved about this place was the views. North Carolina was far from extraordinary, but it could sometimes fool you to believe otherwise.

"You know," Nathan smiled sadly. "I don't even remember why we stopped talking."

"Doesn't matter," Lucas shrugged. "You're here. We're talking."

He swallowed. The remnants of that day were still with him. This was what had happened. This was how their conversation had gone.

He sighed, shaking his had. "I'm not sure that I can remember what happened."

"Your memory again." The words were _almost_ cold. _Almost_ angry.

Tears clogged his throat, and he hastily swallowed them. "I need to know what happened."

"Why do you want to go over this again?"

Nathan turned away from the window, looking towards all the photographs on the mantelpiece. There were a few of Haley; one with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and her hands on her waist in mock annoyance; another of her and Luke hugging; one of her sitting by a piano, face propped up by one hand while she played with the other.

There was one of Nathan and Lucas as children, playing with their father. He could hardly remember that day now. But they had looked happy. However, there was something wrong with the picture. What, he did not know. He could not place it.

"You," He stuttered, "you fell through the skylight."

He looked straight at Lucas, who's eyes had never left him. "Is that what happened?" Lucas paused. "I think you know exactly what happened. You just don't want to face it. I guess I can understand."

Nathan frowned, swallowing hard. "Where's Haley?" His voice cracked.

"Remember when the phone rang that night? It was her. She was coming back for you, Nathan."

He continued. "You were driving us from the house. From the cliffs. There's only one road you could have taken. There's no way that you could have seen.." Lucas trailed off, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Seen what, Lucas?" He just wanted to know what had happened. He was sick and tired of this cat and mouse game.

A small smile formed on Lucas's lips. It wasn't one of evil, or one of sadness. Nathan could not place it, but it was then that it hit him.

Haley. They had crashed into Haley. Both times. Both accidents. He just hadn't realized. The Haley of his future had not existed.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Lucas looked almost sympathetic for the slightest of moments. "There's only one simple rule in the game of life, Kid. Sooner of later, everyone has to stop playing."

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I was - I was going to fix it. This wasn't - I was going to make things okay. I thought I could change it."

He walked back towards the window. "You need to let this go, Nathan. For me. For Haley. For dad," A pause. "You died, Nate. We all did. And you can't move on from this until you let go. So let go."

"I need another chance," Nathan pleaded. "I know I can do better."

"Nathan, how many more chances do you think you should get?"

Flashes appeared before him.

-

"_What do you want to know? I don't - I really don't know very much." Peyton met his gaze hesitantly, and he knew she was lying instantly._

"_**Patient's name is Nathan Scott. He was in a car accident with his brother. He was the driver." Doctor Hargrove nodded at the blonde nurse.**_

_-_

"_Well, if it isn't Orson Wells, back from the future." Whitey rolled his eyes. _

_**An older man walking with a wheeler watched as the young man was brought in, eyes widened in sadness.**_

_-_

"_Whoa, there, buddy. Calm down. What are you doing?" Jake put an arm out to steady him. _

_**Hovering before his face, a familiar looking man with curly hair and brown eyes squeezed his hand. The tag on his EMT jacket read, 'Jake'. "Hey. Don't worry, okay? I'm going to take you on a little ride. You're going to be just fine, buddy." **_

_-_

"_Oh, there's the old Nathan Scott I know and love," She lowered her voice. "So, Sweetie, are we clear on the terms of our arrangement?"_

"_**How are the others?" Asked a brunette girl with a raspy voice and no makeup on. **_

_-_

"_I'm going to check the database to figure out why you were here two years ago. I think it'll clear some stuff up for the both of us. Can I trust you to go back to your room and wait for me?" Doctor Roe eyed him in a stern way that felt almost friendly. Almost caring. Like a father. _

_**There was one of Nathan and Lucas as children, playing with their father. He could hardly remember that day now. But they had looked happy. However, there was something wrong with the picture. What, he did not know. He could not place it.**_

-

"_**20:04."**_

"_Clear!" The nurse called out once more._

_His body jumped - a hand sliding off the table. _

_The nurse winced, and Doctor Hargrove shook his head with a sigh. "One, two, three."_

"_Clear!"_

_Nothing._

"_Clear!" _

_There was no movement. The boy was clearly gone. _

_Doctor Hargrove sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. "That's it. Time of death?"_

_The nurse checked her watch. _

"_**20:06."**_

_-_

_The End._

Yes, that's it.

The ending probably confused the _hell_ out of most of you, so I'm going to attempt to clear it up for you.

This story takes place between 20:04 and 20:06 (2004 and 2006). While Nathan is dying, he's replaying what happened in his head, and is trying to make sense of what happened and what will happen with the little memory he has left. So every person he saw at the hospital, he incorporated in his dream. Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Dr. Hargrove, and even Whitey. Doctor Roe was actually his own father. So yes, Dan Scott was actually not Lucas and Nathan's father, Keith was.

By making himself married, Nathan didn't allow himself and Haley to truly be together. He was mirroring reality with his dream. When he allowed himself to finally piece together what had happened, he quickly did everything he could to change what happened, but the result was inevitable. He could not stop or change life's course, especially not in his own reality.

So, yes, Nathan died. The hero truly _does_ die in this one.

If anyone is still confused, feel free to ask me questions. If you're an anonymous user, just leave your e-mail, and I'll answer that way.

But anyway, I have to say, I'm really sad to end this story. I had a wonderful time writing it, and I loved hearing everyone shoot out guesses as to what had actually happened. I heard a couple crazy ones, but I loved each and every one nonetheless.

Kudos to **Duckygirl**, who pretty must got what was going on by the end. I'm extremely proud of you for getting it. Hehe.

I'd also like to thank **Ababy99**, _Chris-Crips_, xSmile, **NaLeYBaBiixo**_, naleyluv_, chebelle, **HaleynNathan23**, _iftheyonlyknewthetruth_, Nathanlvr, **mistydm**, _Lexi024_, nemo123489, and **Nathan4Haley** for reviewing this last chapter.

Special thanks to **thedreamygirl **and** Hermoine781 **for their reviews. I really enjoyed reading what you both had to say throughout the entire story.

God, I'm just really going to miss the whole mystery of this story. Haha. I hope to one day write another story kind of like this.

Everyone (who hasn't already) should go rent _'The I Inside_' now! It's an awesome movie, and Ryan Philippe is gorgeous as always.

Also, some shameless plugging here. If anyone wants to go check out my other story, '**Movie Script Ending**' feel free to do so. I have some big plans for that one, and let me tell you - it is far from over.

I'm also planning to start a new story soon. This one will be a Brucas (Brooke/Lucas), and I plan on having it up within the next couple of weeks, hopefully. It'll be _very_ dramatic, and will most likely also have tons of Naley and Jeyton as well.

I hope to hear from everyone here again:D

Love,

Marissa Davis


End file.
